When the foregoing device is a copying machine for example, it is a service company or a distributor that takes charge of functional upgrading of a device after the shipment. The functional upgrading includes, for example, provision of additional devices such as an automatic document feeder, a discharge copy paper processing device and the like, depending on reasons such that a change is made in a user's use environment, the user demands additional functions, and the like.
At the time of such functional upgrading, there may be a case where the original program requires addition of, rewriting as, or replacement with a new program, in addition to the provision of the additional devices to the device. Under such circumstances, conventionally, it was the job of a maintenance person (a serviceperson) to fulfil the foregoing requirements by, for example, installing a new system program so that it overwrites a previous system program which is under the management of a memory or hard disk, replacing the memory or hard disk managing the system program with a new memory or hard disk managing the new system program, and the like.
The foregoing conventional technique has a problem. When installation is carried out for the purpose of functional upgrading, complicated steps should be taken. Therefore, the installation should be carried out by a person who has professional techniques and expert knowledge on the structure of the devices.
On the other hand, when components such as a substrate, a memory and the like are replaced with the new ones for the purpose of functional upgrading, there too arises a problem that the expert knowledge and techniques are required in replacing steps. Another problem is that a manufacturer should stock a variety of substrates and memories, the initially installed basic programs of which respectively include one or a plurality of additional program(s) in combination. This increases the cost of components and requires operation check for each combination of programs. In addition, a user faces a problem of unnecessary components remaining unused after the functional upgrading. Further, there arises a problem that an unauthorized imitation substrate or memory is used, which hinders the manufacturer from obtaining a proper profit and may cause a mechanical failure.
As discussed, the conventionally taken step of shifting a system to a new, functionally upgraded one requires a certain cost and time. Therefore, it has been difficult to provide a user with a trial use of the new, functionally upgraded system.